Listen You
by Park Yong Hwa
Summary: Aku pasti akan selalu mendengarkan mu , ming . Tapi , haruskah sesakit ini ? Should this painful ? " kau tahu ? siwon menyatakan perasaan nya pada ku ! " / " benarkah begitu ? " / " apa aku masih bisa merebut hati mu , ming ? " / KYUMIN pairing , hurt , oneshoot !


**Listen You**

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- and other cast

Rated : T

Genre : Romance , Hurt

Length : OneShoot

WARNING : Typo , OOC , Alur gaje , bahasa nya sesuai kemauan author

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin , and this is true

Summary : **Aku pasti akan selalu mendengarkan mu , ming . Tapi , haruskah sesakit ini ?**

Listen You

_**Besides You**_

_**Listen You**_

_**Its make me hurt ...**_

_**Hear you tell him**_

_**make me hurt ...**_

_**Should this painful ?**_

**Author POV**

" hai kyu ~~ " sapa seorang perempuan yang cantik dengan rambut yang di biarkan terurai dan pakaian blue jeans dan ditambah dengan kaus yang sederhana

" ne ... ada apa kesini ? " tanya laki - laki yang dipanggil kyu itu

" kau ingin mendengarkan cerita ku tidak ? " kata perempuan itu

" tentu saja , aku akan selalu mendengarkan nya .. "

" kau tahu ? siwon menyatakan perasaannya padaku ! "

" benarkah itu ? " tanya laki - laki itu ragu

" tentu ! tadi saat aku sedang berjalan menuju kesini , tiba-tiba ia menghampiri ku memberikan ku bunga ini ! " kata perempuan dan langsung menunjukkan apa yang dia bilang tadi , ya sebuah buklet bunga bewarna putih yang sangat indah

" lalu ? "

" lalu apa ? "

" maksud ku , lalu ia berkata apa selanjutnya ..? " kata kyuhyun meminta penjelasan

" ia langsung berkata ' min , sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sangat lama ... akhirnya aku menemukan waktu yang tepat , ya waktu itu hari ini ... aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku , ' " perempuan itu menggantung kata-kata nya dan melanjutkan nya lagi

" lalu ia bilang ' apakah kau mau menjadi yeojachingu -ku ? ' kau tau cho ? saat itu aku merasa itu adalah mimpi ! " kata perempuan itu panjang lebar sambil tersenyum senang

" lalu kau jawab apa ? " tanya kyuhyun lagi

" pasti nya aku menerima nya ! ahhhh ~ ini adalah hari keberuntungan ku ! " kata sungmin

" jadi kau menerima nya ? "

" tentu , kau kan sudah tau kalau aku menyukai siwon ... jadi tidak mungkin tidak aku terima , kan ? " kata sungmin sambil meminum juice strawberry yang dipesan nya tadi

" oh begitu , aku pulang dulu ming .. " kata kyuhyun dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk nya , ia merasa ingin langsung pulang saja kerumah nya sebelum tangan sungmin yang menahannya

" tunggu aku , kyu ... kau tidak mengajak ku pulang bersama ? "

" untuk apa ? bukannya kau ingin pulang bersama siwon , pacar baru mu itu ? " kata kyuhyun sedikit , menyindir ?

" memangnya kenapa ? apakah jika orang mempunyai namjachingu , berarti orang itu harus selalu pulang dengan pacarnya ? " tanya sungmin dengan sedikit kesal

" apakah kau bilang aku bukan laki - laki yang tidak kurang ajar , jika mengantarkan yeoja orang dengan sesuka hatiku ? " tanya kyuhyun menyindir lagi

" hei ! setidak nya kau masih temanku , bukan ? "

" ya , aku memang masih temanmu ... terserah kau , masih mau pulang bersama ku ? "

" tentu ! " kata sungmin dengan antusias " kalau begitu cepat ! jika kau lama akan ku tinggal " kata kyuhyun sedikit mengomel

" aneh sekali kyuhyun , semenjak bertemu tadi sikapnya lebih dingin ... huh ! " kata sungmin bermonolog ria

Sesampai nya di parkiran pun mereka tidak ada perbincangan sama sekali , ingat ! ' SAMA SEKALI ' * oke author lebay

saat diperjalanan , akhirnya sungmin pun memecahkan keheningan pembicaraan mereka dengan .. " kyu .. "

" ada apa ? " kata kyuhyun dengan sedikit berteriak karena takut suaranya tidak terdengar

" mengapa kau jadi lebih sedikit dingin padaku ? " kata sungmin

" aku tidak bersikap dingin , memang aku begini kan ? " kata kyuhyun membela diri

" bohong , kau ada masalah ne ? " kata sungmin penasaran

" tidak "

" bohong "

" aku tidak berbohong ming "

" kau pasti bohong ! " Kyuhyun mengerem(?) motornya mendadak mendengar sungmin berteriak semakin kencang , dan saat ia sudah agak santai ia mulai berjalan lagi

" hei ! kenapa kau mengerem mendadak tadi ?! " tanya sungmin kesal

" kau berisik ! sudah ku bilang aku tidak berbohong tapi kau tetap tidak percaya ! " kata kyuhyun juga sedikit berteriak

" habis nya , kau lebih dingin dari biasa nya sejak tadi " kata sungmin membela diri

" cepat turun " kata kyuhyun sambil membuka helm nya

" eh ? "

" cepat turun ! kau tidak lihat ini sudah didepan rumah mu ? " kata kyuhyun marah - marah

" ya ya ya ! kau marah -marah terus sedari tadi ! aku turun ! "

" yasudah , aku pulang " kata kyuhyun langsung memakai helm nya lagi dan segera pergi

" hati -hati cho ! " kata sungmin berteriak

**Sungmin POV**

" hati -hati cho ! " aku sedikit berteriak agar ia bisa mendengarnya ... huft hari ini si kyuhyun banyak sekali membentak ku , tidak biasa nya...

setelah memastikan ia sudah jauh , aku langsung masuk ke rumah ... kosong , mungkin sungjin belum pulang ... aku pun langsung naik ke lantai dua untuk beristirahat di kamar ku ..

" hari ini sangat melelah kan " kata ku dan akupun langsung membanting diriku diatas kasur

DRRTT DRRTT

Handphone ku bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk , aku pun langsung mengambil handphone yang ada di saku ku ... saat ku lihat ID nomor nya , ternyata itu dari siwon !

From : Siwonnie

**Ming !~ kau sedang apa ? apa kau sudah dirumah ? aku ingin menelefon mu tapi aku takut mengganggu mu ! jika kau membaca pesan ini , cepat balas !~ ^^**

aku tersenyum membaca pesan dari nya , aku pun langsung membalas pesan nya

To : Siwonnie

**Aku sudah sampai rumah ^^ tadi aku pulang bersama Kyuhyun , aku sangat lelah hari ini ~ kau tahu ? tadi kyuhyun sering sekali membentakku , tidak biasa nya kan ?**

sent

setelah aku membalas pesan siwon , aku pun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi ~ haaah ~ badanku lengket sekali ~~

**Sungmin POV End**

**Author POV**

Setelah mandi , Sungmin pun langsung mencari keberadaan handphone nya dan melihat ada pesan masuk ' balasan dari siwon ' batin sungmin

From : Siwonnie

**Jinjja ? kenapa ia membentakmu ? kau sedang apa ?**

To : Siwonnie

**Ne ~ setelah aku menceritakan kau menyatakan perasaanmu dan aku menerimanya , sikapnya menjadi lebih dingin dan ia suka sekali membentakku ... aku habis mandi , sehabis ini aku ingin tidur ... apa kau tidak tidur ?**

sent

setelah membalas pesan dari siwon , sungmin pun mencari baju tidur nya yang berwarna pink .. setelah memakai baju , ia pun segera tidur tanpa mengecek handphone nya lagi

*** keesokan hari nya**

Sungmin bangun hampir pukul sembilan , tidak biasanya ia bangun jam segitu ... setelah bangun , ia malah sibuk mencari handphone nya

" misscall dari siwon jam 21.31 , berarti aku sudah tidur semalam ... " sungmin bermonolog ria

DRRTT DRRTT

DRRTT DRRTT

" kyuhyun ? " kata sungmin bingung dan langsung mengangkat telefonnya

" yeoboseo ? " kata orang di seberang sana

" ada apa pagi -pagi telfon ? "

" ming aku ingin berbicara , ini penting ! kita bertemu di cafe dekat kampus jam sepuluh , otte ? " kata kyuhyun

" ta- "

" tidak ada penolakan ! ini penting ! kutunggu jam sepuluh ! " bentak kyuhyun dan langsung memutuskan sambungan

" apa -apaan dia memutuskan sambungan dengan seenak jidatnya ! " kata sungmin mengomel

Walaupun sungmin mengomel , toh ia juga tetap bangun dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi ... setelah mandi ia pun langsung mencari baju yang pas untuk menemui kyuhyun

" mau kemana ? " kata sungjin , adik sungmin saat sungmin menuruni tangga

" bertemu kyuhyun "

" oh begitu , hati - hati ne " kata sungjin , habis itu sungmin pun langsung pergi

Jam sembilan lewat empatpuluh lima , sungmin pun langsung melesat ke tempat yang ditentukan kyuhyun tadi , PAS ! jam sepuluh sungmin pun sudah sampai di depan cafe tersebut

KLEEENG ~

Sungmin masuk ke cafe tersebut , dan ia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut cafe dan TADA ! ia menemukan orang yang di carinya sedang melambaikan tangan kepada nya

" tumben kau tidak telat ming " kata kyuhyun

" apakah aku separah itu ? " tanya sungmin

" ne ne , aku hanya bercanda .. " kata kyuhyun dan tiba - tiba ada maid yang datang menghampiri mereka " ada yang bisa saya bantu ? "

" kau mau pesan apa ? " tanya kyuhyun

" aku pesan coklat panas saja "

" baiklah , saya pesan greentea sama coklat panas saja " kata kyuhyun dan memberi menu nya lagi ke maid itu

setelah memastikan maid itu pergi , sungmin pun langsung bertanya to the point kepada kyuhyun " jadi kau mau bicara apa ? "

" siwon , tentang siwon "

" ada apa dengan dia ? " tanya sungmin serius

" kau tahu ? sebelum kemarin kau menceritakan tentang dia yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu , beberapa hari yang lalu nya aku melihat siwon masih

bermesraan dengan kibum " kata kyuhyun panjang lebar

" lalu ? "

"kau tahu kan kalau mereka berpacaran , ming ? "

" tapi mereka baru putus , kyu ... siwon bilang kepadaku mereka baru saja putus "

" apanya yang putus ? kau tahu ? bahkan mereka pasangan yang paling terkenal di kampus ! dan kulihat mereka tidak pernah punya masalah sama sekali " kata kyuhyun , dan maid pun mengantarkan pesanan mereka

" tidak , kyu ... mereka baru saja putus dua hari yang lalu "

" ming , kuharap kau tidak tertipu dengan namja aneh itu "

" dia bukan namja aneh , namanya siwon ! bukan namja aneh "

" terserah kau , aku hanya memberi tahu mu ... dan asal kau tahu " kyuhyun menggantungkan kata -katanya dan melanjutkan nya lagi " ia pernah punya yeojachingu lebih dari empat saat SMA dulu "

" kau tahu darimana ? "

" aku teman sekelasnya "

" aku tak percaya , kyu " kata sungmin tidak mempercayai kata -kata kyuhyun barusan " bahkan kau lebih mempercayai siwon yang baru kau kenal semester ini ? haha lucu sekali " kata kyuhyun dingin

" bahkan ia lebih baik darimu "

" tapi aku tidak pernah mempunyai pacar sekaligus empat , ming "

" itu masa lalu nya , cho ... "

" sampai sekarang akan tetap begitu , ming "

" jangan menjelekkan nya , kyu "

" bahkan walaupun aku sudah menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kau tetap membela nya , haha "

PLAK

Sungmin menampar pipi kanan kyuhyun dan langsung berkata " kau jahat , cho ! bagaimana bisa ? ia teman mu kan ? aku tidak mempercayai ada teman yang menjelekkan teman nya sendiri "

" min , dengar ! " kata kyuhyun sambil mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan sungmin dengan erat " siwon memang temanku , tapi tidak mungkin aku hanya diam jika kau berpacaran dengan orang itu ! aku bukan menjelekkan siwon , aku hanya memberi tahu mu agar kau tahu dia yang sebenar nya ! "

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar perkataan kyuhyun barusan , sekarang ia malah bingung harus berkata apa ... Beberapa menit hening diantara mereka , hingga sungmin berkata

" kyuhyun "

" kau perlu penjelasan apa lagi ? kau tidak percaya ? "

" aku tidak akan percaya jika aku tidak melihat yang sebenarnya "

" terserah kau .. aku bicara ini karena aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit hati , ming .. " kata kyuhyun

" yasudah , aku pulang " kata sungmin langsung merogoh tas nya dan segera keluar dari cafe itu

" kuharap kau percaya min ... " kata kyuhyun dalam hati

Sungmin sudah keluar dari cafe dan langsung menuju kerumah nya , ia memang tidak ada mata kuliah hari ini .. karena tidak ada orang juga yang mengajak nya pergi , akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk langsung menuju kerumah nya

DRRTT DRRTT

Handphone sungmin bergetar , segera ia ambil handphone yang ada di kantong celana nya itu

From : Siwonnie

**Min ? kau dimana ? apa kau ada mata kuliah ? aku ingin mengajak mu ke mall ^^ balas ya**

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas , dan ia pun membalas pesan dari siwon

To : Siwonnie

**Aku baru saja dari cafe yang di dekat kampus , aku hari ini tidak ada mata kuliah kkkk ~**

From : Siwonnie

**Kau tunggu di situ ! aku akan menjemput mu sebentar lagi , kebetulan aku berada di dekat situ**

To : Siwonnie

**Baiklah ! ku tunggu !~ jangan lama -lama kkk ~**

setelah mengirim pesan tersebut , sungmin pun menunggu di dekat situ ... ia duduk di tempat duduk didepan toko didekat kampus ... dan setelah menunggu sepuluh menit , orang yang ditunggu pun datang

" min ! ayo cepat naik !~ " kata orang yang ada di dalam mobil audi R8 itu

" baiklah " kata sungmin langsung masuk dan duduk disamping kursi kemudi

" bahkan kau tetap saja percaya pada nya , min ? " kata orang yang melihat dari jauh sungmin dan siwon dengan suara yang sedikit lirih

**21.37 KST , Rumah Sungmin**

" hari ini sangat menyenangkan ! gomawo sudah mengantar pulang !~ " kata sungmin senang

" ne , cheonma kkkk ~ lain kali kita pergi lagi ne ? "

" aku turun ne ? "

" tunggu sebentar ! " kata siwon berteriak

" waeyo ? "

Siwon melepas seatbelt nya dan mendekat kepada sungmin , sungmin yang bingung pun langsung membuka pintu dan berkata ..

" aku turun , annyeong "

" ne , jalja ming ~ " kata siwon , setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung berlalu pergi

" hati -hati ne ? " kata sungmin dan melambaikan tangan nya , saat sudah memastikan siwon jauh ia pun masuk kedalam rumah ... saat sudah masuk ke dalam rumah , sungjin pun langsung bertanya

" siapa namja jadi ? "

" siwon.. "

" oh , ku kira kyuhyun hyung ... dia siapa ? " kata sungjin

" namjachingu ku ... "

" sejak kapan ? bagaimana bisa kau tidak bilang kepada ku ? "

" memang jika kalau ada orang yang menyatakan perasaannya pada ku , aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu / menelefon mu untuk meminta persetujuan mu ? malah aku lebih tua dari mu ! "

" tapi aku tidak suka kau berpacaran dengan orang yang bahkan baru kau kenal , bukan ? " kata sungjin sedikit marah

" ya , tapi bagaimana pun aku juga suka dengan nya ! " kata sungmin membela diri

" ya terserah kau , biasa nya orang yang tidak aku suka pasti dia orang yang tidak benar " kata sungjin dan langsung meninggalkan sungmin di ruang tengah " oh iya , bahkan aku lebih setuju jika kau dengan kyuhyun hyung .. " sungjin baru benar meninggalkan sungmin

" apakah memang benar begitu ? tanggapan sungjin dan kyuhyun sama .. huft ~ hari ini sangat membuatku pusing " kata sungmin dan langsung berlalu kekamarnya

setelah masuk dikamar nya , ia pun langsung bergegas mandi . sehabis mandi , sungmin langsung mencari baju nya dan langsung menuju ke tempat tidur nya .. ia merasa hari ini hari yang paling aneh (?)

**13.07 KST , Seoul University**

Sungmin berjalan di koridor kampus menuju kantin , saat ia sedikit lagi sampai ke kantin ia bertemu kibum . ingat ? kibum

BUGH

Sungmin merasa keseimbangannya sedikit meleng(?) karena ditabrak orang tadi , orang tadi ? ya orang tadi itu kibum . sungmin merasa bahwa kibum menabrak nya itu sengaja , tapi kenapa ? setelah itu ia pun langsung berlari untuk segera sampai ke kantin , saat sudah sampai di kantin ia pun langsung mencari kyuhyun .. ya kyuhyun

" kyuhyun ! " kata sungmin dan langsung menggebrak meja kantin yang di tempati kyuhyun

" ada apa ? "

" kau tahu kemarin setelah kita bertemu di cafe , aku dan siwon pergi ke mall ! "

" benarkah ? " tanya kyuhyun sedikit cemburu

" yaa ! aku sangat senang kemarin ! haahh ~~ " sungmin menceritakan kejadian kemarin dan melanjut kan kata -kata nya lagi " oh iya , kau tahu kyu ? "

" tidak , bahkan kau tidak memberi tahu ku . jadi mana mungkin aku tahu " kata kyuhyun tidak peduli

" aish ! tahu tidak ... " kata sungmin dan men -posisikan duduk di depan kyuhyun " tadi aku bertemu dengan kibum "

" lalu ? "

" lalu ia menabrak ku , seperti nya ia sengaja melakukan itu " kata sungmin dengan berapi -api

" sudah kubilang mereka belum memutuskan hubungan min , mungkin ia tahu bahwa kemarin kau pergi bersama siwon "

" tapi apa hubungannya ? " kata sungmin masih tidak percaya

" ya aku tidak tahu , tapi mereka memang belum putus ... "

" tapi kan siwon bilang padaku bahwa mereka sudah putus , kyuuu ~~ "

" lalu kau langsung percaya dengan kata -kata nya ? mungkin saja ia hanya berbohong " kata kyuhyun

" tidak mungkin ia bohong , kyu .. "

" apa yang tidak mungkin ? bangKAI (?) tikus yang ditutup rapat -rapat lama -lama juga akan tercium baunya ming , ingat kata -kata ku ... aku pergi " kata kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan sungmin

" apakah iya ? aku masih ragu " kata sungmin dalam hati

Dua hari

Lima Hari

Seminggu

Dua Minggu hubungan Sungmin dan Siwon masih berjalan mulus , hingga ...

DRRTT DRRTT

DRRTT DRRTT

Handphone Kyuhyun tiba -tiba bergetar , ia pun langsung merogoh kantong nya dan mengambil handphone nya

" yeoboseo ? " kata kyuhyun

" kyu ... hiks " kata orang yang di seberang telefon itu

" kau kenapa , min ? " tanya kyuhyun sedikit panik

" hiks , hiks ... sa .. sakit kyuu ... hiiks " kata sungmin

" kau dimana sekarang ? "

" hiks ... aku dirumah "

" aku kesana sekarang "

PIIP

Setelah memutuskan sambungan , kyuhyun pun langsung menuju ke rumah sungmin . beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya ia sampai di rumah sungmin , memarkirkan motor nya dan langsung masuk kerumah sungmin

" ming ? " kata kyuhyun dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya , dan ternyata sungmin tidak ada . akhirnya ia naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamar sungmin

" min ? "

" hiks .. hiks "

" hei , kau kenapa ? " kata kyuhyun dan langsung mengambil posisi disamping sungmin

" kyu ! hiks .. benar kata mu .. hiks " kata sungmin sambil menangis dan langsung memeluk kyuhyun , kyuhyun yang dipeluk secara mendadak pun hanya bisa memeluk balik sungmin

" memang aku berkata apa ? " tanya kyuhyun masih memeluk punggung sungmin

" siwon , hiks ... kata mu tentang siwon itu benar .. hiks " kata sungmin masih menangis dan memeluk kyuhyun makin erat

" aku sudah bilang dari pertama ming , tapi kau tetap tidak percaya .. "

" kyu ... sakit ... hiks " kata sungmin

" uljima ming .. " kyuhyun masih memeluk sungmin bahkan mengelus punggung nya , setelah mengatakan ini tidak ada perbincangan sama sekali diantara mereka

" apa kau lelah ? " kata kyuhyun

" ... "

" kau sudah tidur , nde ? "

" ... "

" huft ming ... aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang kau rasakan , bahkan ini lebih sakit ... " kata kyuhyun " boleh aku bercerita ? semoga kau tidak mendengar ini "

" kau tahu ? dari pertama bertemu dengan mu aku sudah suka dengan mu .. kau lucu , periang , imut , dan cantik . hari semakin hari aku merasa ada yang aneh , aku merasa aku menyukai mu . " kata kyuhyun panjang lebar

" aku selalu mencari waktu yang tepat , ya waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan ku kepada mu . " kyuhyun menggantungkan kata -kata nya

" tetapi setiap aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku , pasti kau selalu membicarakan tentang siwon . Aku memang ingin menjadi pendengar yang baik bagimu , ming . aku pasti akan selalu mendengarkan mu ming , tapi haruskah sesakit ini ? sakit saat aku mendengar engkau menceritakan namja lain , sakit melihat engkau tersenyum kepada orang lain . apa lagi yang mau kau berikan ? " kata kyuhyun lagi panjang lebar , kyuhyun sedikit menahan isakan tangisnya

" kau pasti tidak percaya kan bahwa aku merasa seperti ini ? haha , bodohnya diriku " kyuhyun tertawa hambar

" aku selalu berpikir lebih baik aku pindah universitas saja daripada selalu melihat kau dengan siwon . tapi aku pikir , apakah aku se -pecundang itu hingga harus pindah ? tidak , aku akan selalu disini untuk menemani mu "

" apa kau tidak tahu ? saat kau menceritakan tentang kejadian kau dan siwon pergi ke mall , itu sangat membuat ku cemburu .. " kata kyuhyun melanjutkan omongannya

" mian , bukan maksud ku bersikap dingin dengan mu .. tapi itu memang watak ku kan ? aku tidak mau seperti yang lain , bersifat sok - romantis di depan yeoja yang di suka nya . itu sama saja lelaki bermuka dua kan ? "

" ming , andai aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku sekarang ... apa kau ingin menerima ku ? " tanya kyuhyun yang ia pikir pasti tidak mungkin dijawab oleh sungmin

Bahu sungmin bergetar , kyuhyun merasa sungmin menangis terisak . akhirnya kyuhyun pun memanggil sungmin " ming ? "

" hiks .. babo ! namja babo ! hiks .. " kata sungmin mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari kyuhyun dan memukul - mukul dada kyuhyun

" wae geurae ? "

" baboya ! "

" waeyo ? " kata kyuhyun sedikit kesal tetapi tetap memeluk sungmin erat ( cie kode tuh kode )

" kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu , hah ? "

" bilang apa ? "

" tadi kau bilang kalau kau menyukai ku sejak dulu ! "

" ja .. jadi kau dengar ? "

" bahkan semua nya ! babo ! " kata sungmin memukul dada kyuhyun lagi

" aish babo kyuhyun "

" kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu , hah ? bahkan aku pernah menyukai mu ! " kata sungmin kesal

" jadi , kau pernah ? " tanya kyuhyun kaget " nde ! dulu ! tapi ku kira kau menyukai victoria karena kau dekat sekali dengan nya ! " jawab sungmin

" aish ! dekat belum tentu suka ming ! babo ! "

" hiks ... " sungmin terisak lagi " kau kenapa lagi ? " tanya kyuhyun

" bodoh , lee sungmin bodohh .. haha " kata sungmin " bagaimana bisa aku tidak mempercayai kata -kata temanku sendiri ? "

" sstt ... sudah ming , kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri ... memang bagaimana cerita nya ?" kata kyuhyun sambil menenangkan sungmin

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sungmin sedang berjalan untuk pulang , dan berniat untuk membeli hot coffee dulu di dekat sana . saat sungmin sudah mengambil hot coffee itu , tiba -tiba sungmin melihat siwon dan kibum yang sedang bergandeng mesra . Sungmin pun menghampiri mereka

" siwon ? "

" m .. ming ? " kata siwon kaget

" jadi benar ? " sungmin tidak percaya

" bu.. bukan begitu , ming " siwon mencari alasan , tapi sebelum ia menjawab sungmin sudah menampar nya

PLAK

" dasar ! kau bilang kau sudah putus dengan kibum ! dasar tidak tahu malu ! ternyata memang benar kata sungjin , haha " kata sungmin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan siwon dan kibum

Setelah menjauh dari jangkauan siwon dan kibum , sungmin pun langsung mencari taksi dan pulang kerumah . beberapa menit akhirnya ia sampai di rumah , dan langsung berlari ke kamar nya . saat sudah duduk di bawah kasur , sungmin langsung mengambil handphone dan men -dial nomor kyuhyun

" yeoboseo ? " kata kyuhyun

" kyu ... hiks " kata sungmin sudah terisak

" kau kenapa , min ? " tanya kyuhyun sedikit panik

" hiks , hiks ... sa .. sakit kyuu ... hiiks " kata sungmin menahan isakannya

" kau dimana sekarang ? "

" hiks ... aku dirumah "

" aku kesana sekarang "

PIIPP

setelah kyuhyun me - end call , sungmin pun hanya menangis sambil menunggu kyuhyun datang . ia tidak tahu jika sakit nya akan sesakit ini

**FLASHBACK OFF**

" kyu , kata sungjin benar ... " kata sungmin setelah menjelaskan jalan cerita nya

" memang ia bilang apa ? "

" ia bilang , siwon itu tidak benar . dia tidak suka dengan siwon .. " kata sungmin sudah mulai tenang

" memang sungjin pernah bertemu dengan siwon ? "

" tidak , tapi ia pernah lihat siwon saat mengantarkan ku pulang sehabis dari mall waktu itu "

" oh begitu , kan sudah kubilang .. tapi kau tetap saja tidak percaya "

" mianhae ... "

" untuk ? "

" untuk semua kesalahan ku , ketidak percayaan ku , keras kepala ku , dan semua nya "

" gwaenchanayo ..." jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan memeluk sungmin makin erat

" apa aku masih bisa merebuut hati mu , ming ? " kata kyuhyun lirih

" mwo ? "

" anniyo "

" aku dengar , kyu ... "

" lalu kenapa kau bertanya ? "

" aku hanya memastikan . kau tahu kyu ? " tanya sungmin sambil tersenyum " aku bahkan banyak sekali menceritakanmu kepada siwon " kata sungmin makin melebarkan senyumannya

" jinjja ? " kata kyuhyun tak percaya

" tentu , kau tak percaya ? aku sendiri pun tak percaya "

" kau aneh sekali ! haha " kyuhyun tertawa sambil mengacak rambut sungmin

" aku pun bingung , sebenarnya siapa yang ku cintai"

" maksud mu ? "

" iya , kurasa aku hanya menyukai siwon sebagai orang tampan ... tapi aku mencintai ... "

" nugu ? "

" e.. ehh ituu .. tidak , tidak jadi " kata sungmin malu

" oh begitu , aku ingin pulang min "

" andwae ! kau tidak boleh pulang ! " sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya . seperti enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya dengan kyuhyun

" waeyo ? aku kesini hanya untuk melihat keadaanmu "

" saranghae cho kyuhyun ! " kata sungmin berteriak lalu langsung menutupi muka nya dengan telapak tangan nya

kyuhyun kaget dengan kata -kata sungmin barusan , ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan kata -kata lanjutan sungmin

" apakah aku masih bisa merebut hati mu ? apakah bisa? " kata sungmin lirih

" min ... "

" aku bahkan tidak tahu darimana kata -kata ini keluar "

" ... " kyuhyun diam

mereka pun saling diam sekarang , hingga suara kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan

" nado min .. nado saranghae " kata kyuhyun mantap

" jinjja ? " kata sungmin dan langsung menatap kyuhyun intens

" kenapa tidak ? aku masih mencintaimu hingga sekarang " kata kyuhyun tersenyum dan menatap sungmin intens juga

" jadi ? " kata sungmin semangat

" jadi apa ? " kata kyuhyun menggoda sungmin

" aish kau ! " kata sungmin sebal , habis itu mereka pun sama -sama tertawa " HAHAHAHA "

" benar bukan dugaan ku ? " kata orang di ambang pintu kamar sungmin, sedari tadi ia memang sudah memperhatikan mereka . dari pertama kyuhyun masuk , ya sungjin memperhatikan mereka berdua

END

Gimana end nya ? gantung ga ? engga kan ? author juga bingung gimana ending nya hehe , pastinya words udah banyak dong '-')/ ~~~

karena kalian udah baca sampe sini , author minta se minta -minta nya ripiuhh yaaaaa :] kamsahae ~~~

Sign ,

Park Yong Hwa


End file.
